


all the right moves

by faithtastic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sera is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithtastic/pseuds/faithtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan can't dance. Luckily Josephine is a good teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the right moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion piece to my fic 'this is what you do to me', in that it features the same Inquisitor.
> 
> Also, my knowledge of formal dancing is rudimentary at best so please forgive any glaring errors.

"There's just one thing..." Naevys lingered by the war table, her hand catching on the rough-hewn edges and idly tracing the grain of the wood.

Josephine glanced up from her clipboard, while Leliana and Cullen paused mid-conversation to look at Naevys.

"This masquerade ball. Will there be... dancing involved?"

Leliana folded her arms. "Certainly. There will be representatives there from every major noble house in Orlais, all vying to meet the Inquisitor and exert their influence. I expect your dance card will be quite full."

"But I don't _do_ dancing."

"... Your people don't dance?"

Naevys fixed the Spymaster with a stare. "My _people_ do but we don't do any of those flouncy dances you Shems like. What I mean is that I have two left feet."

Leliana and Josephine shared a mildly worried look.

"Sorry, this is outside my area of expertise," Cullen said with a slight smile, excusing himself from the Council. His laughter could just barely be heard beyond the door as it closed.

"I... suppose I could show you a few steps?" Josephine said.

Naevys swallowed. Her original intention had been to somehow weasel herself out of the situation but, now, the thought of spending time alone with Josephine... "All right."

Leliana gave her a measured look. "Ensure that your focus is on the task at hand. Our Ambassador's time is extremely limited, as you know."

It was only by the thinnest of margins that Naevys stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

 

 

***

 

A space had been cleared in the dining hall, the tables pushed up against the far wall, to create ample room to practise.

Of course there was an audience.

The bard, Maryden, had been asked to provide musical accompaniment; Dorian was watching from the doorway leading to the wine cellar, casually leaning against the frame; Sera, perched on the edge of one of the tables; Vivienne stood at the head of room like some kind of terrifying dance instructor, her arms folded neatly at her waist.

"You take requests, yeah?" Sera asked Maryden.

"We are not waltzing to a bawdy tavern song," Josephine said firmly as she stepped up to the centre of the floor.

Sera blew a raspberry in reply.

Naevys had been hanging back, wondering if this wasn't a terrible idea after all. She didn't want Josephine to see how clumsy she was, for the Ambassador to think any less of her. Heart beginning to pound, she was moments away from fleeing through the kitchens and making her escape.

But, oh, Josephine looked so pretty and expectant with a beckoning hand held out to her.

So Naevys put one foot in front of the other until she was standing before the other woman. Even though Naevys was fairly tall for an elf, Josephine still had three or four inches on her. A recalcitrant thought entered her head: what would it be like to kiss Josephine? Would she lift Naevys's chin, forcing her to rise up on her toes? Or would Josephine bend forward to capture her lips? Maybe they would meet halfway...

The sound of a throat being cleared shook her out of her reverie.

"Do try to concentrate," Dorian said, amusement clear in his voice. "It'll save poor Josephine from being trodden on. Even dainty Dalish feet can bruise."

"I will lead," Josephine said, ignoring him, and Naevys could swear there was a flush on her cheeks. "First, there is the hold."

Swallowing hard, Naevys watched as Josephine clasped their hands together, palm to palm, Naevys's right hand in Josephine's left, raising them level with the Ambassador's shoulder.

"Place your other hand on my right shoulder."

Naevys did as instructed. It was surprising, under all that puffy silk, how narrow Josephine's shoulder was. She was still thinking on that when she felt Josephine's free hand settle on her back.

"This is called the closed position. The right half of your body should be in contact with the right half of mine from the upper thigh to mid torso." Josephine moved so that their bodies were offset slightly. "Like so."

It struck Naevys how intimate this hold was. It was the first time she'd been so near to Josephine, the first time they had touched. The press of a thigh against her own, the heat of Josephine's palms, filled Naevys with nervous energy.

"Now, follow my steps as best you can," Josephine said. Was that a slight waver in her voice? She nodded to Maryden to begin.

 _Creators, help me to not make a fool of myself_ , Naevys thought.

 

 

***

 

"Keep your shoulders rigid, back straight," Vivienne called out. "One, two, three. One, two, three."

Naevys grit her teeth. It was bad enough people were watching them but having to put up with Vivienne's critique was beyond the pale.

"And do try to appear like you're enjoying yourself, darling."

"Dithara ma," Naevys muttered under her breath but forced a fixed smile.

They glided across the floor in a few quick steps and actually Naevys was starting to get the hang of it; it wasn't so different from the ebb and flow of combat, the parry, thrust and flourish of wielding her blades.

"Don't look down at your feet," Vivienne sighed in exasperation. "How many times must you be told? Honestly."

Josephine must've felt the way Naevys tensed, as if about to snap, because she smiled and squeezed her hand, the subtle pressure of the palm on her back keeping Naevys close. "You are doing very well, Your Worship. Focus on me."

Just like that, Naevys's mood lifted.

She returned the smile and it didn't even falter when she spotted Sera pretending to snog her forearm.

 

 

***

 

"And now for the finish," Josephine said. "The waltz often ends with a dip. Like this."

Without any further explanation, Josephine spun them around before bending Naevys backwards in one fluid movement.

Not expecting this sudden shift Naevys lost her footing and slipped, bringing Josephine down with her. They landed in a heap on the cold stone floor, Naevys somewhat cushioning the fall for the other woman.

In an instant Sera's raucous laughter echoed off the walls. She slapped her thigh and almost fell sideways off the table.

"Mythal! I'm so sorry."

Josephine was blushing fiercely as she hovered over Naevys, arms braced on either side of her shoulders. "The fault is entirely mine, Your Worship. Perhaps we are not quite ready for such advanced steps. Are you hurt?"

Naevys glanced down between them, at the way their legs were tangled, one firm thigh slotted between her own, and felt her own face grow warm. "Um, I don't think so. I hope I didn't injure you?"

"Only my dignity, I think."

They stared at each other for a long moment, embarrassment giving way to something else. Naevys had the incredible urge to lift her hand to move an errant hair that clung to Josephine's mouth. She wasn't sure which of them was more surprised when she did.

Josephine's eyelashes fluttered at the touch and Naevys felt an entire colony of butterflies take up residence in her stomach.

 _You're so lovely_ , Naevys thought as she gazed up into grey eyes. Those eyes widened slightly and Naevys came to the horrible realisation that she may have spoken that sentiment aloud.

Josephine looked away, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. "Goodness."

"I mean, ah, this has been so lovely but maybe we should call it a day?"

Thankfully Dorian sauntered over to their rescue. "May I help you to your feet, my dear Lady?"

Josephine gave him a grateful look as she reached for his hand. "I've never seen someone with such poise become so flustered," he said with a rakish smile. "How marvellous."

He offered a hand to Naevys but she batted it out the way with a withering glare.

"Ladies I think it's time we retired for some refreshments, hmm?" This, directed to Vivienne and Sera.

"I suppose I've done all I can," Vivienne said, tossing the words over her shoulder disdainfully as she made for the stairs. "Truly, it's in the Maker's hands now."

Sera snorted. "Well, I'm sticking around. Things are _just_ getting interesting."

"Sera." Dorian's tone brooked no argument.

A sigh. "Fine." Sera pointed a finger at Maryden as she went. "Report back with all the juicy details, yeah?"

After they were gone, Naevys nodded to Maryden. "Thank you, you can return to the tavern now. I think we're done."

 

 

***

 

Alone together now, Naevys felt the nerves distil away to next to nothing. "Shall we take one final spin about the room?"

"Without music?"

Naevys shrugged.

"I should return to my duties."

"Can't I keep you a little while longer?"

Josephine hesitated, eyes flicking between the stairs and back to Naevys. "Maybe I can spare a few more minutes."

They took small, tentative steps towards each other. Naevys took the lead this time, reaching for Josephine's hand and clasping it tightly. If her palm was slightly clammy, neither commented on it. Her other hand she set daringly low on Josephine's back, just above her waist.

A tiny hitching breath escaped Josephine's lips as Naevys brought her closer, eliminating the space between their thighs and hips.

Naevys kept her eyes fixed on Josephine's as they moved with something approaching grace. Soon they were spinning around the room with only a few missteps and not once did Naevys tread on the other woman's toes. As they reached the centre one final time, Naevys twirled Josephine under her arm and dipped her low, catching her around the waist.

Josephine's delighted laughter made Naevys smile widely. "I wish the others were around to see this."

The Ambassador's arms were looped around her neck and remained there even after they righted themselves. "Part of me is glad they are not." Josephine absently ran her hands over Naevys's shoulders, palms moving down the slope of her chest before she seemed to catch herself. "I - I meant... Oh, I don't know."

"Don't you?" Naevys kept her arms securely around Josephine's waist. They were closer than ever, the soft puff of Josephine's shortened breath breezing over Naevys's face. The intimacy of it was exhilarating. "I keep trying to get you alone but circumstances always seem to conspire against me."

Josephine bit her lip, grey eyes moving restlessly over Naevys's face before settling on her mouth. She wondered if Josephine felt that same pull, the charged air between them. "And what will you do now that we are?"

They were leaning in by degrees, their lips almost but not quite brushing, when they heard footsteps from the stairs. They pulled away from each other, just as a messenger rounded the corner.

"Fenedhis," Naevys cursed softly, dearly wanting to throw something at the intruder and finding nothing to hand.

"Inquisitor, Ambassador." The man bowed slightly. "Your presence is requested at the War Council by Commander Cullen."

_May the Dread Wolf take him!_

"Thank you, please tell the Commander we will be along momentarily," Josephine said, voice even despite the blush on her cheeks. Once the messenger was out of sight, Josephine stepped close again. "Should you wish to continue, Your Worship, perhaps this evening? I would not object."

Naevys wasn't sure whether Josephine meant the lesson or the almost kiss. The enigmatic smile on Josephine's face suggested it could be either or both.

"I would like to pick up where we left off, yes," Naevys replied with a raised eyebrow. She gestured towards the stairs. "After you, Lady Montilyet."

She might have been mistaken but Naevys was sure the other woman put a little extra sway in her hips as she went.


End file.
